Distant Love
by DMSJ1995
Summary: This is going to be a Katniss and Gale love story through letters they write to each other. After the rebellion. There will be spoilers so if you haven't read or watched the movies. You have been warned. Prim will be alive. You should go check out KNSJ stories too. She is going to be my co-writer. *We do not own Hunger Games. We do own our own creativity. Rating: T-M for swearing.*
1. Chapter 1

(A/N This is going to be a Katniss and Gale love story through letters they write to each other. It is Hunger Games series story. We both love the books and movies. Can't wait for Mockingjay part 2 to come out. This is going to be based after Mockingjay. After the rebellion. There will be spoilers so if you haven't read or watched the movies. You have been warned. Prim will be alive. Thanks for reading. You should go check out KNSJ stories too. She is going to be my co-writer. Reviews=Love.)

Dear Gale,

It has been forever since you left district 12. I wanted to write you before but I didn't know what to say. It took me a few months but I finally found the words I was looking for. I wish you were here to see all the great changes. A lot has happened since you left. Prim misses you. I do too. It is different. I hope there is no hard feelings between us. I told you the thing between me and Peeta was nothing only an act. I only did it to stay alive and keep you and my family alive. You know how I truly feel. Any ways... How is district 2? How is your new job? How is everything there? Hope you are not mad at me. I would really like to hear from you. If you don't write back... I understand. Hope to hear from you soon.

Sorry for everything,

Katniss


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Katniss,

It has been forever since I left. I am just happy to hear for you now. I have been busy. I always wanted to write you too. But I didn't know what to say. It's okay it took you a while. That never matters. What matters is that we are talking now. A lot of changes here too. It is pretty nice. What are the changes going on down there? How is Prim? Tell Prim I miss her. I miss you too.

Thing in district 2 is going great. I really hope that you know the reason why I had to leave. I really like it here. Of course I miss home and my family. But it is a change and sometimes change is good. My new job is going great. I love my work and what I am doing. I really can't say much about my job but it is different than working in the mines.

I really don't think there are any hard feelings between us. Katniss I know it was not real but... I was the one who was always there for you. Then Peeta comes out of nowhere and you left me in the forest. I have been there for you since day one and I don't know where we're at anymore. It's like you're not the same person that I know… or knew.

I am not mad at you Katniss. I just thought that you would be upset with me for thinking that my weapons that I made killed some incident person that was not involved with the rebellion. I know that you were scared and thought that I was the reason for Prim to get injured but we do not know to this day whose weapons did what damage. I really hope that you will continue writing me and maybe we can see each other someday again. Hope thing are well? Tell everyone that I said hi. I really hope to hear back from you soon.

Hope you understand,

Gale


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Gale,

I am happy to hear from you too. A lot has changed here as well. The most important thing is that we can hunt in the forest now without it being illegal. I can actually hunt without worrying about getting caught by a peacekeeper anymore. It is really nice. I am actually teaching hunting classes here, so that I am not the only one hunting out here. Hunting is not the same without you Gale. I miss my hunting partner. Prim is doing well. She is a doctor at the health care clinic here at District 12. She is really good. Everyone wants her as their healer. People actually come from different districts to have her care for them. She is growing up so fast. She misses you a lot. Your family is doing well also. Your brother is a great hunter. He reminds me of you. He's my assistant in my class. What is going on down in District 2? I would love to hear about everything that has changed there.

Gale, we both know that it was for the best that you left. You have so much more to offer Panem then just in District 12. I understand that you need to find who you are. I am so happy that you have found somewhere that you are welcomed and belonged. They miss you too and your mother is so proud of you. She told me herself. She could not have asked for a better son then you, she so happy that you have started your own life and that you can have your own adventure. I bet it is different than working in the mine. I wish I could hear more about your job. But I understand.

Gale, I know that you were the one there for me. You always had my back and I am so grateful for that. I could not have asked for a better friend then you. You have to understand that it was life or death in the Hunger Games. I was thinking about my family and you. I knew that I had to come home alive to you. Of course I am the same person Gale. You have no idea what I have been through and all that I had to do. It did change me, but I would not have asked for it any different. I may want a few things to change but the experience I have had through the past I would not change. It had made me a better person and showed me that I can do so much more in this world. I have actually made a difference in people's lives. I would not ask for anything different. This is who I am Gale. I really hope that you can accept that and understand.

Why would I have been upset with you? Gale, I know that it was not your fault on the accident with Prim. That was in the past and we have to look toward the future. We have to move on from our mistakes. Prim is alive and healthy. She knew the risk that she was taking to help take care of everyone in the war. Like you said, no one knows which weapon did the damage. Of course I was scared and worried about Prim but she is fine now. But we have to move on. Look at all the good things you did that helped us out in the rebellion. You saved most of District 12 from the bombing. Gale, you are a hero in a lot of people's eyes. I know that Prim thinks of you as a hero.

I would love to see you again. I miss talking to you in person and you being there for me. Of course I will write back and maybe in the future we can actually see each other face to face.

Always here for you,

Katniss


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Katniss,

That is cool that they made it legal to hunt. Yeah I bet a lot has changed. A lot has changed here too. I was about to say… It's it nice that you don't have to hide in bushes and other place so you don't get caught by a peacekeeper. Remember that one time we hide up in a tree for about an hour for a peacekeeper that was looking for people in the woods. We just kept messing with the guy until he got too scared to be out there. That was hilarious. Your mom's thought we got caught. Didn't we give them a big scare. That is nice that you are teaching people how to hunt. But don't let people know our famous hunting spot is. I bet it is not the same without me. I do miss hunting and hunting with you. I don't get to do it much here. I my hunting partner too.

That is good that Prim is doing well. She was always the best at healing people. So was your mother. I am happy she is doing something she loves. I bet she is always wearing a smile on her face. I am happy there is a clinic in District 12 that will take everyone. I bet everyone wants her as their healer. She is amazing at what she does. Her hands are made for being a healer. Wow! That is amazing she is so wanted that people from different districts come to just get healed by her. How does she feel about that? I bet she is growing up fast. I miss her a lot too. I am happy they are doing well. I try to keep in contact with them. He better be a great hunter. He gets it all from me. Like I just said he gets it all from me. That is you got a great person to help you. They are not much going on down here. Not much changed. The only thing that really changed is that people are moving and some people are leaving.

Katniss, it is nice here. I love it. I am so happy that I did leave. It was the best for me. You really think so? I do help out the capitol a lot. I really did find who I am. But don't worry Catnip I am still your hunting partner. No one can take that away from me. I really hope that you found out who you are. I mean the real you not the Mockingjay or the Girl on Fire. I mean I hope you find out who is Katniss Everdeen. The people here are so nice here. You would like it. I really do miss you too Catnip. I know she is. I really hope she is not annoying you. I can never ask for a better mother. I am the man today with her help. I really hope she is having a great life now that most of her worries are gone. But I bet she got new ones. It is different from working in the mines. They are less worries and everything. I just don't want to worry you and thanks for understanding Catnip.

Katniss, I will always be the one there for you, no matter what. I am grateful for you always having my back. I could not ask for a better hunting partner/ friend. I know it was like in the Hunger Games. Can I tell you something? When you volunteered, I was kind of hoping my name would have been picked. But when it was Peeta I was thinking of volunteering too. But realized one of us such stay behind to take care our families. I know you were thinking about us. I was thinking about you the whole time you were in there. I was rutting for you to come home alive me. I never gave you hope that you would. I know you would. I have been through a lot of things too. I know you won't ask for anything different. I won't either but sometimes I wonder what would happen if I volunteered with you. You have done great things for the world. You always made a difference in my life. I will accept it and I will try to understand it.

I don't know. With all that happened. I didn't know really what you felt about me. I know it wasn't my fault either. But I could have done something to stop it. I would really like to look towards the future. I am just happy that it didn't hurt Prim that bad. I am moving on. Yeah I did do a lot great things to help. I am still doing great things to help. I am not a hero is anyone's eyes. You are the hero. You are the one that took down Snow and killed him.

I would love to see you again too but I don't know about coming to district 12. I miss all that stuff too. I will never stop writing you. Maybe in the future that can happen.

I got you,

Gale


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Gale,

It is weird sometimes when I go hunting. At first I still hid when I thought I heard something and thought it was a peacekeeper. But it was just another hunter. Of course I do not show any one of our best secret spots. I have not even shown your brother the best of our spots. I remember that moment, that peacekeeper did not know what was coming. He thought it was haunted or something. Those where the good times if you could say. Hunting was one of the best things that were great about everything in this Distract 12. I thought why not. I did not want to be the only one that did all the hard work. I miss hunting with you as well. Are you sure you still know how to hunt? I don't know if I miss my hunting partner. I really don't remember his name. I think it was something like Bale or Hale or something like that. You know I am kidding. I miss my hunting partner a lot as well. I don't even hunt with anyone else at all.

Prim loves helping people out. She is still shocked that people travels to see her. She can't believe it to this day. I have to reminder her that she is amazing at what she is doing and that everyone sees that as well. She has actually got offered a position at the capital to be a high to healer there but she turned them down. She does not want to leave just yet. That is at least what she told me. I think there is more on that subject. She has been growing up fast. I swear that I see the little girl that I knew before the rebellion happened sometimes. Don't be full of yourself Gale. I think most of it was because of me thank you very much. I am lucky to have your brother there.

I am glad to hear that you are happy. I know that it was the best decision for you. I could see it in your eyes when you told me that you were leaving. There was relief and hope in them. Even if I didn't want you to leave, I knew that it would be the best for you. I am glad that you found who you really are. I knew who you are Gale but it just took some time for you to find yourself. I believe you that you are still my amazing hunting partner. I am getting there. It's been a journey but I think I am close. You have been there for me after the Hunger Games when I needed someone the most to lean on. I can't thank you enough for being the greatest friend I could have asked for. I hope one day I can come visit you down there and see it for myself. I miss you too Gale. Your mother is being the sweetest person to me. I am glad to have her here in distract 12. She is family to me and you know that. She is great and wishes to see her son more often. Of course she has new worries. One of them are me of course. But what hasn't changed on that. Nothing has changed in the mines. I think there are the same amounts of worries still but it's the mines. What less can we do about it?

Gale, are you getting all soft on me now. I know that you are going to there for me no matter what. I will do the same. I would not have asked for a better person to have my back either. I have to agree with you on that. The day we meet in the forest was the best day of my life. I had gained a friend and lifelong partner.

Gale, I would be lying if I said that I did not wish that your name was pulled instead of Peeta but then I remember that there would be no one to take care of our family if we both went into the games. I was always thinking about you and my family in there. That is what drove me to do my best and to survive. I knew that I had to get home to you all any way I could. If you had volunteered for the games with me then everything would have changed. I wouldn't want to think about it but I think our families may have not lived without one of us there. You have changed my life as well, even if you don't know that. I'm the person that I am today because I had you in my life. Everyone thinks I have done great to this world but all I was thinking about was how to get home to my family and you Gale. I didn't care what my actions were as long as I got back to you, I did not care.

Gale, you know that I have feelings for you. It's just I also have feelings for Peeta as well. I don't know what I truly feel for both of you but I know that there are feelings. What could you have done to stop it, Gale? No one knew what was going to happen. It just happened and if it didn't happen to Prim it could have been someone else. Maybe even you Gale. You are a hero; you're a hero in my eyes. If it wasn't for you keeping my family alive I would have been coming home to nothing but you. That makes you a hero to me. Your sibling thinks of you as a hero as well. You brother tells me that he looks up to you and wants to be a great man like you. I may have taken down Snow but it could have been anyone else. It was just because I was the Mockingjay.

Why wouldn't you want to come and visit Distract 12? I hope you wouldn't stop writing me. I like writing you also. Maybe I can change your mind on visiting 12 again.

Always here,

Catnip (Katniss)


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Catnip,

I can't believe that you haven't even shown my brother the best of the best. What do the others do when you bring back the best? You must get annoyed when they keep asking you to do one on one lesson into the woods. I really hope that you have not gotten hurt that much. I really miss the good times some times. But I love how everything changed for the better. You hurt me Catnip; of course I still know how to hunt. You really think you are funny, don't you Katniss.

That is amazing for Prim. I still remember the little girl that cried at your feet to allow her to keep the cat. She is really brave just like her big sister. Maybe she just didn't want to leave you behind and worry about you. You are practically the only family she has left. I hope my brother is not making you go mad. I think he has that power to make people go crazy. I am just joking with you. I know that my brother is doing good things down there.

I want to know how you are Katniss. What have you been up too? How is your life? I want to know everything. I always knew that you knew who I am. I could always come to you and you would be there to listen. I know that you will find yourself soon. But if it helps I know who you are Catnip. You are an amazing person. You are a brave, caring, loving girl. You have so much to offer the world. Katniss you have a heart that helps out so much. That is what I love about you. I love everything about you. Is there anyone that has interest you or is it still Peeta? I am just wondering.

I know that it was the best choose to not volunteer. I understand that you are still figuring out your emotions. I will wait to know what you think of me. That is sweet of you to say. I really didn't look at it that way. I guess that I was a role model to them. I just always had on my mind been how to feed them and protect them from everything. I would do anything to help you Katniss. I didn't know that he thought of me that way. I know that he will become a great man that I would be proud to know.

I have my reasons on not returning to District 12 just yet but maybe one day that will change. I would never stop writing to you Katniss. Maybe you can but I know for sure that I will get you to come down to District 2.

Always yours,

Gale


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Gale,

Everyone asks me where I go but I tell them that it is my secret. Some of them actually try to follow me but they always get caught. They should know not to sneak up on a victor/ hunter like that. I almost shot at a guy one for doing that. But they all learned not to follow me once I threatened to shot at them. You should have seen their faces when I said that. Grown men were scared of a me. I laughed so hard.

That is very sweet Gale. I know that I will find myself soon enough. But for now I am content on whom I am. I didn't know you were such an observer of me Gale. What other secrets or surprise talents are you hiding from me? You are such a charmer Gale. I can't believe there has not been a girl that has caught your eyes yet beside me. There has not been anyone since the fake relationship with Peeta. Sure guys have asked me out but I have turned them down because I just want to focus on rebuilding who I am and taking care of my sister. Those are the only important things to me right now.

I am doing fine Gale. You already know all the things I have been up to for right now. I have been trying to keep myself busy. What is there to know? I think you know about everything. How have you been Gale? How the transfer from Distract 12 to Distract 2 was? I want to know what is going on with you and your life Gale. I enjoy getting these letters from you Gale. It keeps me sane from everything that is going on. I am glad we started to talk to each other again.

Can you someday tell me those reasons on not returning? I know that there are valid reasons for you not returning. I would love to come see you in District 2 but right now everything is busy down here in District 12. I hope that one of these days I can do that. I think it would be a vacation for me.

Always in my thoughts,

Katniss (Catnip)


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Catnip,

That is funny. I wish I was there to see their faces when you had an arrow to their heads. I can picture it now, them sweating and maybe pissing themselves. I laughed so hard reading that you scared grown men so easily. But you have the ability to do that. You may not know that but I can see it. You scare them very easily, I don't know if they are scared because you are the only crazy girl that would risk her life to hunt or that you are the Mockingjay. You tell me which on it is. I think it is both or neither.

Of course I am an observer of you. I observer everyone, I want to know their intentions before I introduce myself. That is why all those years in the forest when we were younger I never talked to you or came up to you except that one time. I wanted to know who you were and what were you intention in the forest. But then I learned who you were and I figured I could trust you. I guess you will have to wait to find out on all the other surprises talents. Tell me something I don't know Katniss. I knew that there were a lot of girls in District 12 that liked me and wanted my attention but there was only one girl that got my attention. I know what you mean. I have been so busy with work and taking care of myself that I really don't have a social life. Sometimes my buddies have to drag me out to remind me that there is more to life then work.

I don't know. I wanted to know if things have changed in District 12 but I already asked you that in our previous letters. I have been good, busy like always. The transfer was alright. It took a lot to get used to. But I got used to it. It is really different from District 12 but you probably already knew that. Not a lot is going on. Like I said before, I work work work all day. There is not a lot of social life involved.

Maybe one day I will but for now let's not worry about it. Of course you do Katniss; you always could read me like a book. I understand and hopefully you can escape one of these days and come visit me. I am the same way right now with traveling; there is no time to do it right now. But hopefully I can do it soon. It would be a vacation for me for sure.

Thinking of you,

Gale


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Gale,

I don't know which one it is either. But I agree with you. I think it is both. I had to hunt for my family. There was no one else to do it for me. You know that. These men thinks it is so easy to go out there and hunt. I love to sit back and watch them come back with nothing. Then I go out there and come back with different animals. Their faces are priceless.

Gale, that is so you. You always forgot that there is not just work. But there is a part of life where you can have fun. Trust me I am the same way. Johanna has to drag me out too. It is not fun always. She threaten me with her ax. She is so crazy. It is weird having a friend as a girl. It was mainly just you and me. Now I have her as my friend. She is so not normal. She has something wrong with her upstairs. But it is fun hanging out with her. When I want to. Gale there is a life then work. I learned that too. So you are not alone. It is so different. I bet we do two different things. What do you do down there to have fun?

So tell me about your bubbies. What are like? Who are they? You know me. I am a very curious person. So I want to know about your friends. So yeah.

Gale, you are so a workaholic. You need to have time to relax and have fun. What do you really do down there for fun? You really need to stop working a lot. It is time to life. No more working twenty-four hours. I bet it is a lot different from District 12. That is good the transfer was alright. What do you mean not a lot goes on there? You really need to start to get a social life. Meet people Gale. It will not hurt you.

Yeah many one day. It was easy for me to. You let me right in. I really one to but you know it goes. It would be like a vacation for me too. It would be nice to go and see you but right now there is a lot going on and no time. But someday Gale we will see each other face to face. I know we will. But for right now. This is how it has to go.

Your always with me,

Catnip (Katniss)


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Catnip,

Whatever it is you scared them. They know not to mess with you. I know you had to hunt for your family. I understand that you had really no one. But you need to remember I am here for you and your family. I was there for you guys when we got to know each other. I know what you were going through. I had to take care my family too. Then was no one there to help me either... Not until you came into my life. They was someone I could trust and help me.

I bet it was priceless when you come back with your catch. What have you caught? That the thing these men has to get through their heads. You have been doing this for years. You have been out there so young. They need deal with that. You have skill and years behind you.

I am not surprised Katniss that you are the same. I am not surprised that someone has to drag you out to have fun. It is hard to change something that we taught ourselves for years. We taught ourselves that our families go before us. We are second. No matter what. It is so weird that I can put myself first for the first time. So how is Johanna liking District 12? Did her hair came back? Hehehehe! How long has she been there? She must have came when I left. Catnip I bet that Jonanna has to drag you everything. I know that there is nothing right with that girl. Most with what is upstairs. That is good you have friends except me. What is up with her and an ax? I know it has mainly been me and you. It still feels like that sometimes. I bet it will always be me and you against the world Catnip.

It is different here from there. There are some cool places to hang out and just relax. The is this one place where you can get a mean good drink. I like there always with the guys. If I feel like going out. I don't know about that. Tell you about my buddies. They are strange bunch. I still wonder why I hang out with them. But if really want me to tell you. I will maybe tell you in the next letter. If you ask nicely. I know you are curious person.

I am not a workaholic. I have a life outside of work. It is just not the same like in District 12. I do have time to relax. It is just that I am a busy man. I have people to talk to and see. I know it is time for life. You should be talking about Katniss. What do you do everyday? Do you have a life? Or are you a huntaholic? I will try not to work twenty-four hours. But can't promise. But I don't always work twenty-four hours. I don't know. Just there is not a lot. I do meet people everyday Katniss.

Someday Catnip. Someday. But for right now. This is all we have. You want to know what. It is fine with me. All that matters is that I can still hear from you and talk to you in some way. I don't care if it takes us a while to see each other face to face. All I care Katniss is that you are fine and happy.

Care for you always,

Gale


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Gale,

Yeah, you can tell me. They get so scare when they see me coming in the forest. Some of them get jealous. You should have been here for today's class. You won't believe who came and tried. Peeta. He was so horrible. It was funny. He almost killed one of the other guys when they are standing next to each other in one line. Please try explain that to me. That was the first time I saw that. He has to be my worse student ever. Your brother could not stop laughing. He was laughing so hard he fell on the ground in tears.

I know you were in the spot as me. That is probably one of the reasons we go along so much. We both know what is was like. There was no one else to help us. Except each other. Gale you know I am always here to help you and your family. I know you were there for us. I was there for you guys. Then will be no one else there for us and be welcome like you Gale. Gale, I was so grateful to have you in my life. I would not change that for the world. You will always be the first person I turn to if I am in trouble. You do know that.

Trust me Gale you would be laughing so hard if you saw their faces. I have caught squirrels, I got a deer today. The usual caught. I know that I have been doing this for years. I even told them that. But they thing it is easy but it is not. I know that I have the skill and years. Talking about hunting... I took your brother to our spot. He loved it. You should've seen his face. He felt so lucky. Don't worry Gale I made sure he swore that he will show no one else this spot. I kind of scared him so we are good.

Yeah it is hard. We taught ourselves that our family goes first and no matter what they are who we protect first. I don't even know if we even put ourselves second. I think we put ourselves third. I always think you put me second and I put you second. We always had each other backs. You were part of my family. Your family was like my family. So no matter what we looked out for each other. I still put Prim first. She yells at me some time for that. She tells me it is time for me to put myself first. That she can take care of herself. Gale she is growing up so fast. I am so proud of her.

Johanna really likes District 12. It is different for her. But she likes it better here then her old district. Prim looks at her like another sister. She is always at my place. Johanna loves Prim like a sister. So that is good. I have some to help me keep an eye on her. Yes, her hair did grow back Gale. You are so mean. She still wants to get you back for all those jokes and everything when she had no hair. She doesn't have to drag me everytime. I do go out sometimes. But not always. I am not like you Gale. I do have a life. I don't know what is up with her and an ax. Gale it will always be me and you. No matter what. Gale, you and me against the world no matter who enters our life.

I bet it is. Maybe if I came down there you can take me if I ever come to visit. Will you please tell me about you strange buddies. Happy Gale I asked nicely. I don't get why I had to ask nicely. Now you have to tell me. Or I will just have to have to wait to meet them.

Yes you are a workaholic. You always tell me in these letters that you are always busy because of work. I think that is called a workaholic. Do you now? How is it different from District 12? When you are going to bed. Gale you always have to talk to people and see them. What I do everyday is probably different than what you do. I teach people how to use a bow and arrow without killing themselves. Also I hang out with Johanna and Prim. Also I hunt. I have a life. I am proud to be a huntaholic. I love what I do. I love to hunt. You would too if you still lived here. Gale you should not talk. You were a huntaholic too.

All these people you meet are probably because of the job. Have you meet people not because of your job? Most of those people are probably because of your job. Once again, you are a workaholic.

Someday Gale. Someday. Gale, I agree with you this is fine for now. But I would like to see you again. It has been forever since I saw you. But I know with what is going on this is all we got. I am okay with that. I will never stop talking to you. You have a big part in my life and I rather not loss that. Gale, I am fine and happy. But what about you? Are you happy and fine? Gale it is not all just me. What about you?

Never stop caring,

Catnip (Katniss)


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Katniss,

I bet they do get jealous. They should be jealous. There goes Katniss the greatest hunter in all of the districts. Watch out! If you get her mad she will shoot out. Watch out! She will show you up. She can shoot anything and kill it. Why is that? Because she is Katniss the best hunter in all of the districts.

Peeta tried to learn how to shoot an arrow. I so wish I was there to see that. I bet he was horrible. How is that possible? I don't even know how to explain that. Looks like there is a first for everything. I feel bad for the poor guy who had to stand by him. I would have been terrified just seeing him with a bow and arrow. My brother did the right thing. I would be too laughing. I think if I was there I would be on the ground in tears with him. I think Peeta need to stay in the bakery. Where he belongs.

That was a reason we did get a along so well. Another reason probably was our fathers and what happened to them. We both know how it felt to lose the one that helped us take most of the responsibility off our shoulders. We both know that if we didn't step up then no one would. We will always have each other. No matter what. I know that. I am also here to help yours. No matter where we are at our families knows that you and me are always there for them. Katniss, you will always welcome into my family with open arms and I know that is the same for me in your family. Katniss, I am also so grateful to have you in my life. I really don't know what I would do without you in my life. You made a big effect in it. I would not want anything to change from it. You will also be my first if I ever get into trouble.

That is good you are getting good caught. That is cool you got a deer. How many deer have you got or seen? We both have. It is part of our lives. I really do miss it. But I have more stuff to do then hunt. Even though I want to hunt. That is the hard thing to get use to. They are stupid men. They hate be told wrong. That is amazing he got to see the spot. He is going to love it. He should feel lucky. He is a lucky one to see it. I am not worried. He would not ruin that right. Any ways he won't let his big brother down. That is good you scared him. If I don't get to. I am happy you are the one doing it. I know we are good.

Yeah, it was hard. But we got through it together. I don't know what would it be like if you were not part of my life. I really don't want to think about it. I would never want that to happen. I think you are right. I think we put our family first. Then each other second. Lastly we put ourselves last. I think that is how it always went. You are part of mine. We still look out each other. Even if we are in different districts. I think she is right. Katniss it is time for you let her learn from her mistakes. She knows you are there but she has to learn and grow from them. Let her make in her world now. I am proud of her too.

That is good she likes District 12. There is a lot there if you didn't live there for your whole life. Then there is not much. I bet it is different for her. How does she like it better than her old district? What district was she from? That is good Prim has another sister. But you will always be her big sister; she is proud of. I would always be at your place too. You have more than her. All of District 12 watch out for her. Tell her bring it. I know it is always you and me. Katniss, I am happy you say that. I feel the same way. You and me against the world not matter who enters.

I rather you meet them. It is hard to explain them. They are so weird. I rather you meet them. So if you ever come do here I will intrudes you to them. I think that is fair. The reason I made you ask nicely is because I just want to.

Whatever you Katniss. It is just different. You have to be here to know what I am talking about. It is hard to explain. I relax different time. Not when I go to bed. It is different. I work most of the time. Then I don't work. I hang out with my buddies at different places. I sometimes go work out with them. I know you love being a huntaholic. I miss being a huntaholic sometimes. That is when we spent most of our best moments Catnip.

Most of the people I meet is because of work. But some of them is because of my favorite hang out place. Not a workaholic.

So we both agree for now. This is how it has to be. I would like to see you too. But with what is going on we can't. I know I can't. I am sorry Katniss. I am happy you are okay with it. I wish it was different. But it is not. You will never lose me. I will be going no where. I am right here Katniss. I am good. I am happy and fine. I know that. What about me?

Someday,

Gale


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Gale,

They are jealous. What should there be jealous of. Really Gale! Are you kidding me? How did you make that up? That is kind of catchy. I am not the greatest hunter of all the districts. There are probably better people. You were a better hunter than me. I would not shoot someone. I would show people up. Just to make them better. You are so weird.

Yeah, he did. I asked him why he did it. He told me, he just wants to give it a try and try something new. I kind of wish you were here to see it too. I don't know how it is possible. I am still trying to figure it out. I am so confused about that. There is the first for everything. Even that is the first. Really Gale! I kind of feel bad for Peeta. He made a fool of his in front of a lot of people. District 12 is kind of teasing him. I know that you would be on the ground too. Gale stop being mean. He did stop coming after a while. I had to tell him he was horrible. But he stopped.

Yeah probably it was. That was probably the second reason. The first reason is because we were in the issue. I don't know what I would do without you. Yeah I know. I love your family. I know my family loves you. That is the best part that our families can get along so well. It is amazing. They know that we are there for them not matter or no matter where we are. Gale, you made a big effect in my life too. Not will change from it.

Yeah, it is good caught. It was not good. It is amazing. I don't see deer a lot. That has to be the first deer I caught. Greasy Sae made deer soup out of it. I bet you do miss it. I don't think I could hand going as long as you are without hunting. I is part of me. I can't life without it. I can't do it. I don't know how you do it. Even when you were here working in the mines. You went out hunting when you could. Mostly on the weekends. I won't be able to get use to it. So you are a stupid man. I know you hate being told wrong.

I know we can get through anything if we are together. I don't know either. I don't want to think about it either. You are one of the best parts of my life. It will never happen. Yeah that sounds about right. I never want anyone I love to get hurt so that is why I did what I did. No matter where we are. I think we will always be looking out for each other. I know that Gale but she is my little sister. It is hard to do that when I was the one who was there taking care of her. I told her that you were proud of her. She could stop smiling the whole day. That made her day.

Yeah, She is so helpful here. She helps me with Prim. Yeah there is a lot here. But we have been there so many times it gets boring. Except for The Hob that could never get old. There is always something new there. She loves it there. She fits perfectly with all the crazies in there. I don't know how she does. She said it is relaxing here then her old district. She was from district seven. District seven is the ones that provided limber to the capitol.

Gale no matter who comes into my life. You are the one who I will never let go. You will always be in my life. So I have to wait to know about your new friends. Okay. But now that is a reason to go down there. It is fair.

Whatever you say Gale. I am happy you are meeting people and not being a mysteries guy like you were here. A lot of girls want to date you Gale. Is there any special girl in your life? Or have you meet anyone catch your eye yet?

Don't be sorry Gale. There is no reason to be sorry. I know you want to see me too. But with what going on in our lives. It just can't happen right now. I know someday will come soon but for right now we got this. I can am just lucky you have not left my life. I wish it was different too. But life is better. We have been through to much to change that. I am happy with this.

Waiting for that day,

Catnip (Katniss)


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Catnip,

They should be jealous of many things Katniss. You are a great hunter, you took down the capital, and the most important one of all is that you took care of your mother and sister by yourself. No I am not kidding you Catnip. You are something special and people are either going to love you or hate you. What, you don't like my song I made you? I'm just kidding. Thanks for the complement but I know that it was bad. You don't have to lie to make me feel better. Yes you are! There would be no one that knew how to hunt now if it was not for you. You are the best hunter. There is no one better then you, there were only two official hunters in District 12 and those two people were you and me. I became a better hunter because of you. You told me in your previous letters that you almost shot someone for following you. Then you are improving them. But you cannot dough yourself. You are am amazing hunter.

Okay, whatever makes Peeta happy! You know the real reason right? If I was there I would have told him to not even try and to go back to the bakery. I don't even know either but I guess everything is possible. I know that you feel bad but it was his choose and if he knew what was right and knew that he was not good then he should have never tried. I'm not being mean I am being truthful and the boy needs to get some think skin. The truth had to come out sooner or later. Sooner is the best decision and better you then someone else.

I think you would have been just fine. But I would not know what I would do without you. You have helped me in lots of ways. You are strong Katniss, you know how to survive. I love your family like they are mine. You have made a big change in my life as well. There is nothing that will change from that.

I do miss a good bowl of Greasy Sae deer soup. You should send me a bowl of that stuff some time. Or I will send you a dead deer if you would like? It has been a while but I do still hunt when I can. If my friends don't have other plans for me, sometimes I have to sneak away from them to go hunting. I am in a different category then those fools. I am in a way more awesome category. I am no stupid man. So dear Catnip it is you who is wrong, not me.

I am glad that I made Prim's day. Knowing that she is happy and that she still thinks of me in a positive way makes me happy. She's a strong kid like her older sister.

That is very…. I don't know what to say about that. She is something else. I can't wait to see her again but with hair this time I hope. I have heard that they are doing another victor tour for the entire surviving victor. Are you going to do it? Are Johanna and Peeta going to do it as well? Does Haymitch even count anymore for all of this victor stuff or does he not care about it?

I feel the same way with you Katniss. There will be no one that will take your place in my heart and my future girlfriend or maybe wife will have to deal with the relationship we share with each other. I thought you would see it my way.

There has not been a special girl in my life yet unless you are talking about yourself. I am still that mysterious guy down here with the ladies. But no girl down here has caught my eyes like you did, if I am going to be truthful here.

I can wait too. There is more to life to worry about then when we get to see each other face to face. I am just happy that we have reconnected again through writing each other. That is good enough for me for now. But some day it will not be enough and we will have to figure that out later on down the road. But for now we have this to keep us connected.

Counting down the days until we see each other face to face,

Gale


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Gale,

You are just being moodiest Gale. I don't know if everyone believes that but I know that you would. You are a great hunter as well; you helped me take down capital even if everyone says that I did it because I was the face of the rebellion. Lots of people helped it was a group effort. You did the same thing with your family, your brothers, sister, and your mother. You had a lot more to take care of them I did. You are a dork sometimes even through letter you know how to make me laugh. I am not lying about the song. You can always put a smile on my face. Gale you were an amazing hunter even before me. You were the one that showed me how to better snares. I have grown as much as you when we became partners in hunting. It was to just scare them I never actually shot someone with a bow and arrow. I would never hurt another person ever again since the rebellion and the hunger games.

Of course I know the real reason. Just like most of the other half of my students in my hunting class. I know that you would say anything to Peeta like that. That is what scares me. If everything is possible then who else can get hurt by stupid things. I know that is true. But I guess that he just wanted to try and to prove to me that he can do what other men or guys can do as well. That is what I thought when I walked up to him and told him.

Of course you do. Maybe that would be great to have some deer here but I don't think anyone would ship a dead deer to distract 12. Thanks for asking offering and maybe if I am generous enough I will send you some of Greasy Sae deer soup down to you. That must be a challenge if you have to sneak out; lucky you have a lot of practice on that. You should be a pro by now on sneaking out. Of course you are Gale. You are way better than of them. You have a heart that no man will ever have, the will power to do great. Men of all distracts are jealous of you Gale. You are a man that all they want to be and all the girls want to be with.

Yeah, she something else and I am glad that she is here or I think I would go crazy. I know that it sounds weird but she keeps me sane. She is a good friend and one that knows what I have been through and can be there for me. I know that you would be there for me but sometimes I just need someone to talk to that has been in my shoes before. It's hard to talk to Haymitch or Peeta because they may say that they understand but they may not, at least not everything. I don't think so. Johanna and I are done with the victor crap and we want nothing to do with the Hunger Games or any of that anymore. I am not sure about Peeta but if I don't go I don't think Peeta will go too. For Haymitch he counts but he's not going. Just like Johanna and I he wants nothing to do with any of this anymore.

At least you don't have to worry about me. I don't think I will have a future boyfriend or husband to worry about our relationship. I don't see myself dating anytime soon. But I hope that your future girlfriend or wife will accept our relationship and know that I am no threat to them. Gale it seem like you never change some times. How many heartbroken women are upset about you not looking for a relationship right now?

I am happy that you see it my way. We will see each other soon but soon is not any concern for us right now. I am glad that we reconnected as well. I know that and we will face that later down the road.

Glad to hear from you,

Catnip (Katniss)


	16. Chapter 16

Dear Catnip,

What do you mean I have been moodiest? So what if people believe it. All that matters if you believe it. You were not just the face. You were the leader. No one back talked you. You were not just the face of it. You were the beginning of it. You started it all. That means something. Without you we would not be where we are now. Yeah, I know that it was a group effort. I know that I had a lot more people to take care of but we were both in the same situation. No matter what I will always make you laugh. I know I'm a dork. That is one thing you like about me. I am happy I can still put a smile on your face. Even time I see a letter for you. I get a smile. We both are amazing hunters. We learned a lot from each other. We taught each other a lot without knowing it. I know you won't.

I bet that is true. But I know it doesn't work. You are not an easiest person to get on their good side. That is the one thing they need to work on. But it is the truth. He only wants to get on your good side to make a move. He wanted to show you that he can be tough and hunt too. That you can trust him out there. No offence I think he was trying to take my spot. So I have these questions and they are about him. What does Prim think of him? How is he with her? Does Prim like him?

You never know. I can ask around. I bet I can find one person who would do it. Come on Catnip. You know you want to send me some. I would really love that. You would make me a happy boy. Yeah it is a challenge but it reminds me of the good old days with you. When we use to sneak out and hunt. Hide in bushes and trees. Never really got old did it? I am a pro. Don't worry. I know I am that awesome. But I am that person because of you. You helped me become that guy. Still am that man.

How does she keep you sane? Please explain that to me. I know that. I know that I can't understand what you went through in there. But I am happy you have someone to talk to. Why would you say that. Why is it hard to talk to them? I bet you guess don't. I know you won't do it. I don't get why they still have these tours. I think it is a load of crap they are giving us. It just reminds us of what we once did. No one wants to remember that. So why have them still? No one wants to go to them. Peeta is not going if you don't. He is your little lost puppy. He will follow you everywhere. I don't blame you guys not going. It only brings back horrible memories.

Why don't you think you will have a future boyfriend or husband? I won't worry. Any guy comes and tell me that I have to stay away from you. I will break their face. Because one thing I know is that no one is going to get between our relationship. What Peeta hasn't tried anything? I don't think I will have a future girlfriend or wife either. If we are going to be truthful... My heart only wants one girl. I bet you knows who that is. So I think our relationship is good. I really I don't know how many hearts I broke. I really don't try or keep count. I don't really notice either. You know that Catnip. I bet a lot of women is heart broken.

I will always see it your way. Yeah I know that we will see each other soon. But not any time soon and that is okay.

Done the road,

Gale


	17. Chapter 17

Dear Gale,

I mean that you just telling me things that I want to hear to make me feel better about myself. I know that you are trying to show me the good about myself but there is more to me than that. They didn't backtalk me because they were afraid of me, even if they didn't tell me. It wasn't just me. You and the coal miner workers saved more than half of Distract 12. If it was not for you guys Distract 12 would be nothing. You guys are heroes just like me. I know that you could always cheer me up when I was upset.

I have a wall that is hard to get through. Only a few people ever got that wall totally down. You are one of them. Peeta once got my wall down but since the rebellion my wall has gone up for him. He only has it half way down. I know that he wants more than friends and I have told him we can only be friends right now. Everyone is still getting use to the new system and having the rebellion over it's just a lot to take in. No one is ever going to take your spot. Well… maybe your brother could. I'm just kidding Gale. No one will ever replace you. Prim is alright with him but she doesn't really like him a lot. She may not tell him that but you can see it in her eyes and how she acts around him. Peeta tries to act nice and friendly around her but you can see that he does not know how to act around her. He is an only child and does not know the first thing about acting around siblings like you and me. I am not sure about that but you are going to have to ask her yourself.

If you can find someone to send a dead deer down here I will take the first train out to personally give you Greasy Sae deer soup. We will have to see. I may or may not want to help you out with that. But do you accept the challenge to send a dead deer down here for the soup? I bet. I recall all the days we would sit out in the woods to just talk. Those are moment that keeps me smiling and happy. It really doesn't, sometimes I still hide and scare the other hunters. They have a lot to learn about being sneaky and cunning. Gale, that is so sweet. You made me the person I am today as well. People say that it was the Hunger Games and the Rebellion but they didn't have to take care of their families like us people in Distract 12. Not a lot of people understand how hard it was back then and they will never know.

I really don't know. She just does. I really can't explain it. It is great to have Johanna here; I really don't know what I would do without her. She's like a sister to me now. I really don't know. Like I can sometimes talk to Haymitch about it but with Peeta it's different. I just don't feel confirmable to talk about the games or any of it with him because I'm afraid that the tortured Peeta will come back. Effie says it's to show people that we survived the worse times and to have them look up to us victors for hope for the better of the future. Effie gave me this huge speech of why I should go but all I told her was that it was all full of crap. It's to give hope for the future I guess. Of course you would call him my lost puppy.

I really don't think I will. I have not found a guy yet. I have not found the right guy that can handle me and my crazy friends. That is what I am afraid of. Not for you but they guy. I don't think you will just break his face. I think you would try to kill him instead. I think Peeta is too afraid of both of us. I told him that we have to be just friends now. I don't think I can see a relationship happening between me and Peeta. Oh Gale, you are something else. You will find another girl and she is going to be better than me. Well I can tell you this; you have given so many girls hope that it was ridiculous. They really thought they had a chance with you and I just laughed when you never realized it.

To the future,

Catnip


	18. Chapter 18

Dear Catnip,

I am not just saying these things. You were a hero to everyone. You are someone. You are special. We were just doing what was right. We knew that we had to get people to safety and the forest was safety. But I do wish we got those few people that were afraid of the woods out. We would have saved everyone. But I guess it was not meant to be that way. We did what others wouldn't do. You would have done the same thing too.

You are the same way with me. I have walls up for almost everyone here even my friends. They think they know everything about me but they don't. I can only trust a few people. Wow, he must have token that hard. You know knew how it feels to be the heart breaker. Soon you will have a line of guys just like I did with girls. You are turning into me. How does that make you feel? You would replace me for my brother. How could you Catnip? I thought we meant something more. I'm just kidding. I know that I can never get replaces. Neither can you in my life. He just doesn't understand what it's like to have to take care of younger siblings like us. The connection we gain by that. But I have to know something. Do you really know him that well? I'm just asking because you do know that he does have siblings but they died with his parents when Distract 12 was bombed. We have been pros at caring for our family and still having time to try to take care of ourselves was challenging but we did it. I guess Prim just has to get use to him.

I accept your challenge Katniss Everdeen! I will send you a deer… No wait I will send you two deer to Distract 12 for Greasy Sae deer soup. Not just for me but for everyone in Distract 12. You better be ready to come and see me with a big bowl of deer soup. Those were the good old days. I still sit outside in the woods to clear my head. It's the only place where I feel complete. I bet that is funny to watch. I wish I could do that here. Not a lot of people hunt here. But there is few and they are alright. Nothing compared to you of course.

That is very interesting and confusing at the same time, but if it works for you two then great. I'm glad that you have her and that you can count her as family. I know how hard that is for you. Have you kept in contact with the other victors that are from the other distracts? Well, I would say that Effie is on crack then for saying that. The victor tour only shows the bad times and reminds us all about the Hunger Games. Effie does not know what she is saying. I know that she is a friend of your but I am just saying she is more crazy then Johanna and that is saying something. That is what he is to me in my eyes. He's your lost little puppy.

You never know until you open your eyes to look. Mr. Right could be right under your nose and in your life this whole time and you never knew it. Maybe you're right. I might kill the guy if he tells me to back off of you and tries to ruin our relationship. But if you told me not to kill him I would not do it but I think I would break a limb or something. You must have broken him by telling him that. You are a heart breaker Katniss. How does it feel? I don't think I will ever find someone better then you. I want to say that you are perfect but no are perfect. So you are second to perfect. They should have realized at the beginning that they didn't have a chance then they would have not gotten their hearts broken. I guess it's their fault then not mine.

Always yours,

Gale


	19. Chapter 19

Dear Gale,

Thanks Gale, you are amazing for telling all of this. I know that you are right and I just have remind myself that I am someone special. I know you were and that makes you all heroes, even if you don't believe it. You tried your best to get everyone out. You couldn't save everyone. There were going to be those people who were too scared or stubborn to leave. Remember most of Distract 12 never left Distract 12 in their lives and they were not going to let a bombing change that. You did your best and you save over half of Distract 12. That is amazing. You are right about that. I would have done the same thing.

Well at least you have friends. At least you are not being a lonely loner that you can be sometimes. I don't know how it feels like being a heart breaker. Most of the guys here are afraid of me to ask me out. I don't know how it feels Gale. I couldn't tell you how it feels to be a heart breaker when I am not one. I am not turning out to be like you. You are just being full of yourself right now. You are so dramatic sometimes Gale. I think you have a career should be theater. I totally forgot about that. I did not realize that he had brothers. Now that you are saying something I am remembering them. He had a younger brother that could have volunteer for him but he didn't. Well, I guess family is not that important to them then. I guess you are right. We'll just have to wait and see.

Well, I can't wait to get two deer from you Gale. Distract 12 will very appetites it. We have not seen a deer for a while. We barely have deer down here right now. I will defiantly bring down a big bowl of deer soup if you can get two deer here. I know what you mean. The woods are my safe place and no one can take that away from me even if they want to try.

I guess it is if you think about it. But it makes sense to us. She likes having family. She is great with Prim and Prim loves her like as sister. It's like Johanna was meant to be a part of my family since day one. I just didn't realize it until she moved here. I try to keep in contact with all the other surviving victors. But we all have our duties in our distract to do but I know what they are doing and they know what I'm up to as well. I sometimes think the same thing. Maybe Effie is more crazy then Johanna. Who knows?

I guess you are right. Would Mr. Right be you Gale? That is the only person I can think of that has been in my life this whole time. Unless you are talking about your brother or Peeta, then I don't know what to say. It depends on the guy. If it was Peeta I would have to tell you not to kill him but you can severely injure him. I am not even second to perfect Gale. I have so many flaws that show and I have scars that will never go away. Thank you for telling me that I am almost perfect but that is only you Gale who thinks that.

Feeling happy,

Catnip


	20. Chapter 20

Dear Catnip,

Just writing Catnip on the letter reminds me the day I gave you that nickname. I can't believe that it sticks to this day. I am the only one that can call you that. Has anyone else called you that? If so who so I can beat them up because I'm the only one that is allowed to call you that. It's a thing between the two of us.

That is what I am here for. Someone has to remind you of how awesome you are. That is what a best friend is for. I know that I am a hero deep down but all those courageous acts where exactly that, courageous acts. I know but sometimes I wish I did get them all out. I am proud to save as much people as I did.

I have never been a lonely loner in my life. You were the lonely loner if I recall. I think I was your only friend back then. Whatever you say Catnip but I know that you are becoming one even if you don't see it. You tell me that always. I know that I can be dramatic but I am not joining the theater. They only have dramatic bitchy divas and I am not doing that. Yeah I know right. But I guess everyone can't have great siblings like us. We would do anything for you siblings even volunteer for them. Let's just hope that she doesn't try to kill him. That would be tragic. Not for him but for her.

You will get them soon. I have to just hunt them down and kill them. I got a guy that said that he will send them down for me. Get ready to have to deer coming your way. I can't wait to see you and have a nice bowl of deer soup.

I guess it would for you. That is great that Prim likes her. Johanna has been through a lot and all she needs is someone to care for her. I guess I would count her as a good friend if I knew her better but for right now she is a reliable ally. I happy you found some to add to your family. Family is so important and you know that already. There is not a day that goes by where I do not miss my family and think about them. That is great that you keep in contact with the other victors. At least you have people who you can talk to that have been through what you have been through it as well. Like I said, Effie is on crack.

I don't know, maybe it could be me, it defiantly not my brother or Peeta. One my brother is too young for you and Peeta knows nothing about you like I do. So you are saying I have permission to severely injure Peeta? If so, that is awesome because I would so do it. Please let me do it! But that is what is great about you is your flaws. Someone going to look at you and say that your flaws are adorable, like I do. For your scars, it shows that you have story that is interesting. That you have been in battle and you won. Those scars show your strength because Katniss you are strong.

Caring heart,

Gale


	21. Chapter 21

Dear Gale,

I remember that day as well. I think about it always. The only reason you call me Catnip is because I said my name so quietly that you only heard Catnip. When I corrected you, you told me that you are going to still call me Catnip. No one here has called me it. I would not let them. That is your name for me. You are the only one that is allowed to call me that. I won't even let Peeta call me it. Trust me, he's tried. I punched him in the stomach for it and that was the last time he called me that.

You are great at it also. You are my rock and support team. I would not be doing what I love if it was not for you. I glad that you see what everyone sees. You are courageous, that is what I love about you. We all wish that day never happened but think about it this way. If that day did not happen then there would be no rebellion and we would not have gotten Distract 13's help. That day was horrible and a blessing all at once.

I am working on becoming friendlier. I really don't like people and Johanna can agree with that. That is something we both have in common. We are both done with people because we can see the bad and good in people. I guess you are right and maybe it would be a good idea not to let you into theater. That is kind of sad that Peeta lost his whole family. I don't even know what I would do if I lost everyone I cared for. I think that would kill me. I think it would be Johanna who would kill him first. You are horrible sometimes Gale.

I can't believe you did it. We got the deer just today and Greasy Sae was greatful. She was excited to start cooking. I owe you a big bowl of deer soup. You will get soon, once Greasy Sae finish cooking it. You shot some big deer. Those two are some great deer to kill. Nice pick Gale. Get ready to have a heaping bowl of deer soup.

Johanna likes have a younger person look up to her. Prim and Johanna are like thick and thin. I am happy to see them both happy. Some people ask me if I am jealous of Johanna for the relationship that she has with my sister. I just tell them no because I'm not jealous. Johanna needs someone in her life that can give her love because she does not have anyone left to love. If Prim can give her that love then that is great. Prim's heart is big enough for both of us. She loves Johanna and me just the same. I agree with you. Family is everything. If you don't have family then you don't have nothing. I like keeping in contact with all of them. It's nice knowing what they all are up to. Know that their lives are going good and they are happy finally. I am agreeing with you on that with Effie being on crack. I am starting to think that now.

Maybe it could be you but right now I don't need that pressure of worrying about a man in my life. I know it can't be your brother or Peeta. I was just kidding about them. Maybe in the future if Peeta ever gets me pissed off enough you will defiantly be the first person I ask to do it. Does that sound like a deal? I guess I never thought about it that way. You open my eyes to new possibilities every day Gale. I am now going to look at my scars as showing my strength off. You are right I am strong and brave. You always see the best in my Gale.

Turn around,

Catnip


	22. Chapter 22

***Gale's POV***

I reread the letter at my mailbox. This has to be some kind of joke. She can't be here. She is in district 12 I thought. Then I finally did what the end of the letter said. I turned around to see her. The one person I want to see in years but never had the time. There she was standing across the street smiling at me. This can't be real. But it was. She walked straight to me when I realized she was here. She stood right in front of me. I couldn't help but smile. Here she is. She is in district 2.

"Katniss." Is all I could say to her.

"Hello there Gale." She said smiling. The next thing we did was hug each other. I couldn't believe it. She was here in district 2. I didn't want to let her go. I don't think she didn't want to let me go either. But we parted anyway.

"Come on inside." I said leading her to my place. I opened the door and let her go first.

"Thanks. This is a nice place you have here Gale." She said looking around.

"Thanks. So what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I told you in the letters if you sent us a deer I would hand deliver deer soup to you. So here you go." She said handing me a contender.

"Awesome. Thanks." I said taking it and putting it way.

"No problem. Also I wanted to see you." She told me.

"I am so happy you are here. So let me give you a tour of the place. Also let me show you where you will be staying." I said showing her around my place. I then opened a door to my spare bedroom. "Here you go. This will be your room when you stay here."

"Thanks Gale." She said walking into the room.

"No problem. So I will let you settle in. I will be in the living room." I told her.

"Okay. Thanks again Gale." She said.

"No problem." I said leading. But I turned around. "Oh yeah, looking good Catnip."

I then walked to the living room. I sat on the couch thinking. Katniss is here in district two. I can't believe it. My best friend, hunting partner, and hope maybe more is here to see me.

***Katniss's POV***

I looked around the room for a bit. I looked out of the window in my room. What a beautiful vow. I am looking right at the forest.

I walked out the living room to see Gale on the phone. I sat on the couch to wait for him to get off the phone. When he finally got off the phone. He turned to me and smiled. I smiled at him asking,

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing. Just work." He said to me.

"You never really told me what you do for work?" I said to him.

"I know that. But that doesn't matter right now. What do you want to do?" He asked me.

"I don't care. What do you want to do?" I asked him.

"We can stay in and hang out here. What do you think?" He said to me.

"Sure. That sound great." I said to him.

"Okay then. Then I can show you district two tomorrow." He said.

"Sounds good." I said. Then we sat on the couch. We talked about everything in our lives. Also brought up memories too. When dinner came around. He went into the kitchen to cook me dinner. I watched him cook. He was really a great cook.

It got late. We turned in. I can't wait for tomorrow. I am so happy to be here. I can't wait to hang out with Gale more. This was the best decide I made.


	23. Chapter 23

I woke up in the morning looking around. I almost forgot where I was at. But then it all came back to me that I was at Distract 2 visiting Gale. I got up and ready for the day. I quietly walked out to the living room not sure if Gale was a wake or not. I saw there was no one there and there was a note left. I took it and read it,

Catnip,

Work called and I had to leave but I will be back soon. Just hang out at my place and when I come back I will show you around distract two.

Gale

I sat down in the living room watching some tv. I did not realize how long it has been. Time flew by and before I knew it I heard the door open and saw Gale walking in. I looked over my shoulder and smiled toward him. I did not realize that there was someone was with him. He came around and the girl followed him.

"Catnip, this is Chris. Chris here works with me and is a good friend of mine here." Gale introduced Chris to me.

"Hey Chris. I am Katniss." I said shaking her hand.

"Oh I know who you are. We all know who you are. When Gale said that he wanted to make this meeting short and quick I knew that something was going on and I knew that it had to be about you. He only acts this way when it has something to deal with you." Chris said.

I did not know what to say. I did not realize that Gale felt that way about me. I knew that he had some kind of feeling for me but I did not know that he still had the passion for me. I smiled toward Gale and saw that he was going a little pink in the cheeks. That made me laugh now.

"Ah Gale are you going pink?" I said making him more embarrassed.

I did not know that Gale could get so embarrassed that easily. I remember in Distract 12 that he was the rock that did not show any feelings unless you were his family or me. I always knew what he was feeling and he knew mine. We could tell just by a look into each other's eyes.

"So Gale what are we doing today?" I asked.

"I thought I would take you hunting like old time sake and then we could walk around distract two's streets and I can show you some cool places there. Later on in the evening I thought we could go to this cool club that I know that you would like." Gale explained the day to me.

"Well, that is my cue to leave. It was nice to meet you Katniss." Chris said.

"Nice to meet you too." I screamed back as she left Gales' place.

We got our equipment to go hunting. Gale even had a bow and arrows for me. It was like he knew that I would be coming one day to visit. I smiled at him as we walked into the forest. It was peaceful here. It reminded me of the old times with him. We hunted for a while and took the catch to a local place Gale gives the meat to. I did not realize that he gave the meat away for free. We started to walk down the street of Distract Two. I turned to him and said,

"I did not know you gave the meat away for free. That is very nice of you."

"Thanks Catnip. I know that there are still people here that are unfortunate like how we use to be. I found this place that takes food or what ever anyone would give away. Clothes, shoes, food, etc. away for free. I thought that if I could help a family in need then I would. That is why I try to hunt at least once to twice a week. I know that it helps the greater good." Gale explained to me.

I was blown away by that. Gale was really turning into some one that everyone could look up to. He was generous and caring. I do not know anyone else that would do that from Distract Two or anywhere for the fact. He just kept impressing me more and more by the minute.

As we were walking, he showed me some of the local shops and he even pointed out the building that he worked in. It was one of those tall building that stuck out like a thumb. I snickered a little bit. Gale glanced at me and said,

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I was just think about you at work. I was trying to think if you wear a suit or not. If you work in a building like that you must have to wear a suit." I stated the facts.

"What if I told you that I did not have to wear a suit? You saw me when I came home. I was wearing jeans and a nice shirts. That is what I wear to work. I don't have to wear a suit." Gale told me.

I could not believe it but if he says so then I will believe him. When we walked down the street farther I could see that Gale was well known here. Everyone was saying hello to him or waving hi to him. In Distract 12 he tried to say in the shadows. No one knew who he was, mostly if he was just walking down the street. But of course the stars of the girls were the same as if we were home at Distract 12. I laughed to myself noticing that Gale was not even realizing that all these girls that tried to get his attention. Gale was so think headed sometimes. But that was what made him, him. That is what the girls love the most about him, it was his mystery.

We walked into the club that Gale was telling me about. He said that him and his friends would meet here every Friday. We walked over to the corner of the room to a crowd. I could see Chris and then I saw a girl ran up to Gale and wrapped her arms around his neck. Gale lift her up and spun her around. I just stood there silent. I did not know what was going on. Those two seem really close. Gale never picked me up and spun me around like that. He actually never hugged me like that. It was like he was a different man with this mystery girl. I turned to face Gale and saw that she kissed him on the check and Gale did not stop her.

"Katniss this is Lizzy. Lizzy this is Katniss." Gale intruded Lizzy to me.


	24. Chapter 24

"Katniss this is Lizzy. Lizzy this is Katniss." Gale intruded Lizzy to me.

"Hi nice to meet you." Is all that could come out of my mouth.

"So are you guys just going to stand there or are you coming to sit down with us?" Chris said.

"We are coming." Gale said. Then we sat down. I sat between Chris and Gale. Gale introduce me to the rest of his friends. But all that could go through my mind is who this Lizzy is.

"So Katniss. Gale told us a lot about you." Chris said.

"Most of it lies. What did you tell them?" I asked Gale.

"Nothing bad, trust me." He said.

"Oh really." I said.

"So Katniss. Gale really don't talk much about his past. What can you tell us about him?" Chris asked me.

"He was the mystery guy. Also he just wanted to be in the shadows. But one thing never changes." I said.

"What is that?" Gale asked me.

"All else girls staring at you." I said.

"So that never changed." His friend named Scott said.

"Yeah. Every girl in district twelve wanted to date him." I said.

"Wow man. What a ladies man." Scott said.

"Not really. He never dated them." I said.

"What about you Katniss?" Chris asked me.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Did you want to date him?" Scott asked me.

"What. We're friends. Our families were always closed." I said.

"Oh really." Scott said.

"Yeah. Catnip is my hunting partner. Also we lost our fathers the same way." Gale said.

"Oh wow. Really. So you guys are really close." Lizzy said.

"Yeah. Most of the time it was me and her." Gale said smiling at me.

"I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have him in my life." I said.

"Be confused and a quite mouse." Gale said.

"I would not." I said hitting him on the arm.

"Hey." He said. I just looked at him and laughed.

We hanged out with his friends for a while. Then we went back to his place.

"So that was fun." I said.

"Yeah. I am happy you like my friends and that you didn't give away much." He said.

"Come on why I would do that. You told me that stuff in secretary." I said.

"That is why you are amazing." Gale said.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked him.

"Want to watch a movie?" He asked.

"Sure." I said. We sat on the couch and started the movie. I felt an arm go around me and I looked up to Gale and smiled. Then I put my head on his shoulder. We were watching the movie. I was falling asleep watching it.


	25. Chapter 25

I woke up in two strong arms. I looked up to be wrapped up in Gale's arms. We were still on the couch in his living room. The front door opened and there stood Lizzy. I quickly closed my eyes to pretend that I was asleep. I listened to her come in and walked over to the couch and whisper to Gale,

"Gale, wake up."

Gale woke up and looked around, I felt his arms leave my side. My body felt empty now. I felt the cold air in the room. Gale shock me and said,

"Katniss wake up. It's morning."

I opened my eyes and rubbed them. I looked around and saw Lizzy standing there by the couch. I sat up and looked at Gale confused. He looked at me and said,

"Lizzy works beside me and sometimes when I have a late night I don't always get up the next morning on time. So Lizzy comes and makes sure that I get to work on time. I guess I am a little late today."

"Just a half an hour late Gale. But it's nothing I couldn't token care of." Lizzy said smiling.

"What would I do without you? You are a goddess Lizzy. Thanks for covering my ass again." Gale went over and gave her a hug.

It kind of hurt to see Gale hug another girl. I did not know what this feeling was, but I did not like it. Gale went to his room to get changed and it was just me and Lizzy. The room was quiet for a while and then Lizzy spoke up and said,

"It must be nice seeing Gale again? How long has it been since you two last saw each other?"

"Yeah it is nice. The last time I saw Gale was when I did my last victory tour with the serving's victors of the games and that was a year after the rebellion." I told her.

She just nodded and said,

"District 2 must be different from Distract 12? I know that Gale said that there was a lot of changes to do when he came here. He was a different man back then."

I did not know what to say. But I have notice that Gale is a different man then he was in Distract 12. He still had the look that I could love so much that he does when he is happy. But I have not seen him do his famous smile that all the girls love since I have been here. But he has this new twinkle in his eye that I did not know where it came from. Hopefully when I can have some alone time to talk to him I can ask him all these question.

Gale came out of him room and went to the kitchen. He turned to me and asked,

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"Sure." I said coming to the island and leaning onto it.

"Would you like some scrabble eggs?" He asked taking the eggs out.

I nodded and watched as he started to cook. He got three plates out and started to put the eggs onto the plate. He handed it to Lizzy and me. We ate in silence and Gale got up and turned to me and said,

"I have to go but I will be back later and we can spend the day together doing whatever you want to do."

"Alright, I will just chill here and maybe go hunting for a little bit." I said going back to the living room

I watched as Gale and Lizzy left the apartment. He did not even say goodbye to me. I feel like he does not care about me in that way. I watch as he puts his hand on the back of Lizzy's back and lead her out. They were talking and laughing. I did not know what to say but I felt this pain in my chest. There was only one person I know that I could trust and that was Jonanna. She knew everything since the rebellion. She was the closest thing to having a girl best friend. I grabbed my phone and dialed her number.

"What up? Who is it?" Jonanna said on the other line.

"Jo it's me Katniss. I really need to talk to you." I said to her wit ha sigh.

"Spill girl on fire."

"I don't know what to do. I have his feeling and I don't know what to do about it." I admitted to her.

"What is this feeling? You don't sound happy about it."

"I just don't know where this feeling is coming from. I have this pain in my chest and I don't know what it is." I admitted to her confused.

"Well, I think you are jealous!"


	26. Chapter 26

"Well, I think you are jealous!"

"Jealous?" I said back to her.

"Yes, jealous. But know the question is what are you jealous of?" She asked me.

"I don't know." I said. But truly I think I do. I think I am jealous of Lizzy and Gale.

"Come on Katniss. I got to know you. You always have a reason for everything." She told me.

"I think…"

***Gale's POV***

I was with Lizzy. But I had Katniss on my brain. I can't wait to spend the rest of the day with her. So I have to hurry.

"Gale. Earth to Gale." Lizzy said.

"What?" I asked her.

"You were lost in your thoughts. You were thinking of her. Won't you?" She asked me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Oh no one just the girl at your place. The one you talk to me about always." She said.

"Oh shut up." He said.

"You still have all those feelings for her don't you." She asked me.

"Yes. They never left. But I can't do anything about it." I said.

"Why not?" She said.

"Because I am here and she is not here for good. She is going to return to district twelve." I said.

"Haven't you heard of long distance relationship? You are not going to ask her to marry you. You are only going to ask her out." Lizzy said.

"I don't know. We have been friends for like ever. The last time I told her about my feelings she didn't feel the same way." I told her.

"But things can change." She said.

"Just come on. These get this over with." I said.

***Katniss's POV***

"Jo, I hear the door. I will talk to you later." I said.

"Okay, talk to you later." She said.

We have been talking for hours. I never went hunting. I just talked to her the whole time.

"Hey Catnip. I am back." I heard Gale yell when he walked into his place.

"Hey." I said.

"So are you ready for you and me day?" Gale asked me.

"Yes, I do," I said smiling hugely.

"Okay. What do you want to do?" He asked me.

"I don't know. What do suggest?" I asked him.

"Okay. I got something. But I was going to do later. But we can do it now." He said.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"It's a surprised. Just trust me. Don't you?" He asked me.

I looked at him and smiled saying,

"Always."


	27. Chapter 27

"Always"

He then came back and we started to walk somewhere. We were walking for a little while. I was looking around. He has not shown me this part of the district two. It is nice. It is mainly houses.

"We are almost there." Gale said to me.

"Where is there?" I asked him.

"You will see. Like I said it is a surprise. You will see." He said. He leaded me through the woods. Where are we going?

We have been walking until I had enough,

"Are we almost there?" I asked him.

"We are almost there. Just hold on." He said to me. Then we turned and I saw a beautiful place.

"Oh my gosh Gale. This place is beautiful." I said.

"I thought you would love it." He said.

Then we walked and he showed me this beautiful waterfall. It was so beautiful. How did this beautiful place stay safe? I am happy there is still beautiful place like this.

"This place is so beautiful." I said.

"Yeah. It is." He said. I looked over to see him looking at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He said.

***Gale's POV***

I didn't know I was staring at her for that long. She just looked so beautiful. I am holding back from kissing her right now. I don't want to ruin our friendship.

We then sat on the rocks by the waterfall. She was watching the waterfall.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her.

"What?" She asked me.

"What are you thinking? I know you. I know when you are thinking." I asked her.

"Just thinking about the past and now." She said.

"What about it?" I asked her.

"It is so easy now but at the same time not." She said.

"I know what you mean. It is like when had all that problem and everything in the past. But now we can relax. Take care of yourself." I said.

"Yeah. I kind of miss the old days where it was just you and me. We only had to worry about our families and that was it." She said.

"Yeah. But it is nicer now. Hunger Games are over. You did that. All the districts thank-you for that." I said.

"Yeah. I know. I did something good. Now others are happy." She said.

"But are you happy?" I asked her.

"I am….."


	28. Chapter 28

"I am happy. It's just different now a days. I have to get used to it." Katniss explained to me.

We sat there in silence for a while. The sky was starting to turn orange and yellow. It was a perfect spot to watch the sunset. Katniss looked up and smiled. She turned to me and said,

"Do you remember when we use to sneak out and watch the sunset together when we were younger?"

"Yeah, our mothers were so scared of us the first time we did it. They thought we were killed or something. They would not let us out of sight for weeks." I said with a laugh.

Those were the good times that I always remember and dream of. Those positive days were the reason I woke up every morning and the fact that I loved my family so much. Katniss smiled at me and snapped her fingers in front of my face. I looked over and smiled at her. She started to laugh at me.

"Hey, how's lala land?" Katniss said laughing.

"Very funny. It's actually great. Have you been at any of the other distracts lately?" I asked her.

"No, not since the very first victor tour after the rebellion." Katniss explained.

I watched Katniss look to the water. She has been distracted all day. I placed a hand on her shoulder and let her lean her head on me. We sat there in silence for a while. It was peaceful here. I think this will be Katniss' and mine spot. I got up and walked over to a tree. Katniss looked at me and I took out my knife and started to carve into it.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I am making this our spot." I said carving our names into the tree.

Katniss smiled at me and I smiled back. I finished carving our names into the tree and turned to her and said,

"Now both distracts are connected."

Katniss looked at me confused. She did not know what I was talking about. I looked at her with a smile and said,

"We carved our names in a tree in the wood of Distract twelve. Don't you remember that?"

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot about that." Katniss said.

_*Flash Back*_

_ It was a warm summer day and Katniss and I were talking a break from hunting. She was sitting under a tree and I was collecting berries. I looked up and saw her coming toward me._

_ "Give me your pocket knife." She said with her hand stretched out. _

_ My eye brow rose and I asked,_

_ "Why?" _

_ "Just give me the damn pocket knife will you." Katniss said._

_ I just took it out of my pocket and handed it to her. She walked back to the tree she was sitting at. She started to carve her name into it. I looked at her and said,_

_ "Are you really doing this?"_

_ "Yes I am. Do you want to do it or not? Unlike you I want to be remember somehow if something ever happen to me and why not a tree. They live the longest." Katniss said._

_ I took the pocket knife from her and I started to carve my name into the tree. We continued our hunt and went back home._

_*End of Flashback*_

I smiled to her and gave her a hug. She just wrapped her arms around me and we stayed like that for a while. I did not want to let her go. She fit perfectly into my arms. It was like she was mean to stay in my arms forever.

Katniss let go and looked at me. She smiled and said,

"We should be going. Don't you have work tomorrow?"

I nodded and we walked back to my place. It was a peaceful night to do it. We got back to my place and I watch her go into the guest room.

*Katniss POV*

I walked into the guest room and just stood there for a second. This was a wonderful day with Gale. He was so sweet to me. That was the most perfect place Gale took me to. I felt like I was back at Distract twelve with him in the woods.

I missed having those moments with him. I just felt safer with him than anyone else. When I let go of him when we hugged it felt empty. I just wanted that warmth back. I did not want to leave his side at all but I had family and I belonged in Distract twelve. I crawled into bed and went to sleep with all of those thoughts floating in my head.


	29. Chapter 29

I missed having those moments with him. I just felt safer with him than anyone else. When I let go of him when we hugged it felt empty. I just wanted that warmth back. I did not want to leave his side at all but I had family and I belonged in Distract twelve. I crawled into bed and went to sleep with all of those thoughts floating in my head.

The time I spent in District two was amazing. I loved the moments I spent with Gale. I wish I can stay but I have a home and family to go back to.

"Do you really have to go?" Gale asked me looking upset seeing me go.

"Yes. I have to go back to Prim." I told him.

"Maybe, I will come down there and see you guys. Give my family and Prim a hug from me. Tell them I miss them and love them." He told me and gave me a hug.

I smiled at him and said,

"Always. Be safe."

I then walked onto the train and watched the doors close between us. Then I was heading home.

When I got off the train at District twelve the first person I meet was Effie.

"Effie." Is all I could say to her. Then Prim ran up to me and hugged me.

"Katniss, welcome home. How was district two? How is Gale?" Prim asked me.

"Gale is doing well. He wanted me to tell you, 'he misses you and loves you.'" I told her.

"Katniss, we need to talk." Effie said to me.

"Before you say anything. I know why you are here. I am not going on any victor tours." I told her walking away.

"But Katniss…" Effie was saying.

"But nothing Effie. It has be a while since the last victor tour. I don't see any reason for this one. So count me out." I said. I walked back into my house. Peeta was sitting there waiting for me.

"You are back Katniss. Have you seen Effie?" He asked me.

"Yeah. And I am not doing it. Who let you in?" I asked him confused. Prim would never let Peeta in without me there. I don't know why. But she doesn't.

"I did. He wouldn't leave if I didn't." Jonnaha said from the doorway to the living room.

"Should have known. So how was everything here?" I asked her.

"It was fine. Prim was an angel." Jonnaha said.

"That's good. So Effie talked to you guys." I said putting my things to the ground.

"Yeah. But I really don't think it is necessary." Jonnaha said.

"Don't worry. I am not doing it. There is no reason for it." I said.

"I think it is a good idea. We should do it." Peeta said.

"I'm not doing it. Jonnaha not doing it. I am hundred percent sure Haymitch is not doing it either. So you can go alone." I said to him. I was just about to go put my bags in my room until I heard Peeta say,

"Come on Catnip."

I then turned around and dropped my bags. I saw Jonnaha move Prim back and Effie stand then motionless.

"What did you just call me?" I asked.

"What?" He asked me confused.

"Did you just seriously call her Catnip?" Prim asked shocked.

"What is the problem with that?" He asked.

I just stood there. I can't say anything. I didn't know what to say.

"Only one person calls her that. He is the only one who can call her that." Prim told him.

"Who is that?" He asked us.

"Gale." Is the only word that came out of my mouth.

Peeta looked straight at me and said,

"I don't see…"


	30. Chapter 30

"I don't see the problem of me calling you that. It's just a nickname." Peeta said without thinking.

Everyone in the room stepped back except for Katniss and Peeta. He looked to Katniss and saw that there was anger in her eyes. She stepped forward and was inches away from his face. The room was so quiet you could only hear the sound of the wind. Katniss looked Peeta up and down. You could tell that he was scared.

"We may have fought together but you listen here Peeta. If I ever hear you call me that again. You will wish that you would be rooming with Haymitch." Katniss said stepping forward to be face to face to Peeta.

Peeta gulped and nodded. Katniss turned around to see that the three girls were looking at her. Katniss just shrugged it off and went to her room to change into her hunting gear. She walked back down and was face with Effie. Effie had a grin on her face and looked at her and said,

"Oh Katniss, will you please consider it will you?"

"Let me think about it, NO!" Katniss said walking around her to leave the house.

She gave Prim a kiss on the head and told her to behave. She started into the woods and did a scan to make sure she was alone. Usually she had someone trying to follow her or one of her students would go practice in the woods. Katniss would see a few people in there collecting berries and other things but still to this day some of them were still scared to go too far into the woods.

Katniss sat on the hill that looked out to District 13 and took out a letter. She felt something in her pocket that was crinkling. Katniss took it out and found a letter. She smiled when she had a letter from Gale. He was sneak to slip it into her pocket when she was leaving.

Hey Katnip,

I know that you just left but I wanted to restart writing to each other. So I thought why not surprise you by placing a letter that I wrote you. I really hope that you had a good time at Distract 2. I really enjoyed spending some time with you.

So now we are going to restart writing each other, what is going to be our topics now. I am thinking about taking some weeks off to come down to visit you and the family. It would be great to come back to where it all started and be back to my roots. But telling you now will ruin the surprise but I will surprise you some way. Trust me.

I want to know how things are now that you are back at Distract 12. You told me that when you were leaving that you had a bad feeling about something, what was it? I hope that it wasn't that bad. You will figure things out. Write to me soon.

Already missing you,

Gale

I put the letter away and started to head back to my house to write to Gale. I was always excited to write Gale. I sat down to the desk and started to write.

Gale,


	31. Chapter 31

Gale,

I think it is sweet that you wrote a letter to me right away. See this letter made me feel better. Mostly with what just happen. But I will tell you more of that soon. I really did have a good time at District 2. I really enjoyed spending some time with you too.

I have a prefect topic. Effie wants us to go on a victory tour. She wants it to be for the fallen. But I don't know. I told her No. But Peeta thinks it is a great idea. What do you think of it? I think it is stupid. What would be the meaning for it? They is not many of us left. So it would be left.

That would be amazing to have you back home. I know Prim and your family would love to see you. It would be nice having you here. We can do some of the things we use to do. It could be like normal but better. Yeah it would be great having you where it all started and back to the beginning. Bring it. Try your best.

I have already told you. It was the tour. But I already explained all that. Something else happened and seriously I am going to hurt Peeta if he ever does it again.

So when I got back. Peeta called me Catnip. But don't worry. I made it loud and clear that only and only you were allowed to call me that. Then we got in this huge argue and everything. So yeah something bad. Right now if I see him and he says something that pushes my bottoms. He will not like me and regret knowing me.

So tell me what is going on down there. What has happened since I left? How is work and everything? Just give me something to talk about. Write to me soon.

Waiting for the next time,

Catnip (Katniss)


	32. Chapter 32

Katniss,

I am glad that you enjoyed the first letter. I am glad that I was able to make your stay at District 2 fun and you having a good time. We are going to have to do something like this again soon. Spending time with you was one of the most fun I ever had in a while.

What do you think about it? Do you think it would be good to go on a victory tour? My question is it just for the Hunger Games' victor or for everyone who risked their lives to fight the rebellion, like your team and myself. I can see why you wouldn't want to do it. There is so much memories that a lot of us do not want to bring back up. I think Peeta will think anything is a great idea if it came from Effie's mouth. I think Haymitch may have compactions for Effie. Do you think Peeta is hiding his feelings for Effie? How long do you think these feelings blossomed? Well it all depends on the person. This could be good for some people but for others it could cause pain. I also go back to my question from before. Is it just for the HG victors or is it for all the rebellions that survived? I don't know what the meaning would be for it. I think Effie just wants to make some kind big scene to show off her Mockingjay.

I will think about it. But I will have to go around my busy schedule. You saw how much they need me. I think that they wouldn't be able to survive without me. I would love to see little Prim again too. I would love to see how my family is doing. I really miss them all so much. That was one of the hardest things to leave behind, beside you and Prim. I would really love that. Having to go back to the old memories and visiting our favorite spots into the forest.

I almost forgot to ask, has Prim have any eyes for any boys at District 12 or any other districts? If so let me give them the talk and have part of scaring them. Even though I know you could handle it very well or maybe too well.

I don't know what to think about Peeta calling you Catnip. I was speechless when I read that part of the letter. What did you do to the poor boy? I am proud that you stood your ground with him. I feel honored to the only one to get to call you Catnip. I should be the only to get to call you that, I was the one who created the nickname. I know you are going to be just fine and he will be rethinking about challenging you again for a while now. I know you Catnip you are not going to hurt him, well not that bad at least.

You just left not that long ago. Nothing really has happened here. It's the same old but my friends do wish they got to know you better and got to hang out with the Famous Katniss Everdeen. But like my one friend said, 'I am a hog. I don't like to share what is mine.' Work is the same. How is things down there? I hope no one shot anyone's head off while you were gone.

Can't wait for a reply,

Gale


	33. Chapter 33

Gale,

It was a great surprise. It made me smile. I agree with you on that. We do have to do something like that again. It was fun. Maybe next you come here. Come on Gale you must have fun. But it was the first time I truly smiled.

I think if we do it for the fallen I don't know. If want me to come. Everyone has to come. I will not do this alone. You guys went throw it too. So yes you all are joining. That is why you guys have to be there if I do it. I can't do it alone. But we need to remember the good and not the bad. Never to forget. Hehehe. Maybe he does. Should I warn him? Maybe he is. I have to say when he saw her in gold. That is what I don't want to happen. I don't want to cause pain. I agree with you. I think she wants to have a big scene.

I know. But it would be nice to have you down here. I think they will survive without you for a couple days. To let you know your family is doing good. They miss you so much too. I bet it was hard leaving us all behind. It would be nice hunting here with you. Also hang out in our spot together. Also you can help me with my classes if you come and visit.

Not what I know of so far. But right now she is all into her job as a doctor down here. I will not do it without you. Mostly the scaring part. What that is my little duckling. I don't want to see her get hurt. She is too sweet for that. Also I think Haymitch would help us scare the pee out of the guy too. Johanna would help too. She looks at Prim like a little sister now. He really care for her. But like I said I don't know.

I thought you would be speechless. I got so mad at him for calling me that. Trust me he is still alive. I just scared him and warned him. Of course I stood my ground. Everyone knows that you are the only one that can call me that. Even drunk Haymitch knows that. It was only you since day one. I don't know. Peeta can be stupid sometimes. But I don't know. I feel like he would try it again. Next time he will regret it.

You can tell them there is nothing special about me. I wish I could hand longer. They seem fun. Your friend is right. You don't like to share. You can be a hog. Everything down here is going good. Surprise no one got hurt when I was gone. Your brother did a great job teaching them. You would be really proud of him.

Waiting for your reply,

Katniss (Catnip)


	34. Chapter 34

Catnip,

I am happy I made you smile. We have to see. I want to do it again. Maybe I will. I have to see. It would be nice to go home. I do I have. I am happy that I made you truly smile for the first time. You have an amazing smile. I will see what I can do with the idea of me coming to you.

If you go. I will go. I say it should be for the fallen. You know that everyone would come if you asked them. Katniss, don't worry you won't be doing it alone. You got all of us here. So it looks like you made up your mind. You will do it if we all do it. When doesn't she want a big scene? It won't be her. You won't cause pain. This will be for the good and not the bad. Everyone knows that.

I don't if they could survive without me for a couple days. You saw how it was when you were down here. I will try and see what I can do. I would love to come down there. That is good. I was hoping they were doing good. I try to keep in touch with them the best I can. I know they do. I also miss them too. I think that is something I miss the most. Hunting there with you. It was hard but I had to do what was best for me. I dream about our spot. I miss it. That would be fun helping you with your classes. I can show them what a pro look like.

Well just let me know if you know anything. I am happy she is so into her job as a doctor. She was great at that. Good. She is like my own sister. I want to help. We are better at scaring together. We know she might get hurt. But she knows we are there for her. She is never alone. But Katniss, she needs to learn. I don't want to see her get hurt either. I bet he would. She can bring her ax.

I was speechless. I bet you did. I am surprise he is alive. I really thought you killed him. I bet after you scared him. He peed himself. I would except anything different for you. You are a head strong person. I better be the only one. I am the one who made it up. He just wasn't thinking like always. If he does try it again. I defiantly will be down there. Just to kick his butt personally. So let me know if he ever tries again.

Oh please. There is things special about you. Don't make me make a list. I bet you did. They can be fun. I know I don't. But I didn't have a lot of time with you. I wanted to spend as much as I could. That is good everything down there is going good. Wow shocker no one was hurt. I bet he did. He wanted to make you proud. I am proud of him.

Here whenever,

Gale


	35. Chapter 35

Gale,

I would be nice to have you home for a bit. You always know how to make me truly smile. I don't know many people who can do it. It was mostly just you. Just let me know what you do. I really would like you see you again. So will Prim and everyone down here.

I don't know. The only reason I will probably go is if it is for the fallen. Why would everyone come if I asked? I know I was the mockingjay but they have their lives now. They can say no. Most of them might say no. This tour will bring up memories. I don't know if anyone is ready for that. I know I am not doing this alone. I know I got all of you guys. Yes, if everyone agrees to do it. Then I will do it. You don't know if I will cause pain. I know but some people might hate the idea. Think it will be for the day.

They can to survive without you for a couple days. It is not like they are lost puppies without. They will be fine. Yes, I did. But they were fine when you were not there. I really hope you could. I know you would love to come down here. I know you are trying your best. I miss having you at our spot. It feels like something is missing every time I go there. I know it is you. I would love them to see a pro like you.

So am I. She loves her job. It is her passion. You should see her smile every time she comes home. She loves the people she works with. Few of the guys she works with her treat her like a little sister. So I never have to worry about her getting home safe. They walk her home every time. It is really nice. If they can't one of the guys from the mine does. So she is never walking to walk or home alone. Don't worry. If there is ever a guy who has an eye for her I will let you know. So you can help me. I know she needs to learn but I don't what to see her get hurt. I will let her know.

Of course you are the only one who gets to call me that. I am not that head strong. I keep an open mind. Of course he is not thinking. He never thinks before he speaks. Sometimes I wonder how did he make it out of there alive. He doesn't use his brain. I won't expect anything different with that. Of course you would be down here to kick his butt personally if he says it again. Everyone knows that. But he might be already in a lot of pain. Because I will kick his butt if he calls me that again. I warned him. I will let you know if he calls me it ever again. Trust me. You will be one of the first to know.

I am going to make you list. What things make me special? I will let your brother know you said that. He looks up to you. This will make him really happy to hear you say that. I hope everything is going good with you. Hope to hear from you soon.

Never going anywhere,

Catnip


	36. Chapter 36

Katnip,

I think that you underestimate yourself on you power over people. If you do this tour I know for a fact that everyone will follow behind you. That is why you are the Mockingjay and not the bread boy. I think you should bring it up to Effie and suggest it be a tribe to the fallen. You do not cause pain. Everyone sees hope and a new start with you. I know I will follow you anywhere if you asked me to. Actually I have, you had me wrapped around your finger back in District 12. I know you are worried that it might bring up some bad memories but you can't forget about the good ones.

I don't know Katnip. These guys are kind of hopeless without me. But I will see what I can do. Maybe soon we will be in the forest doing our own thing like old times. What do you think? I think about home always and I know someday I will come back. Not just for a visit but permanently. But my time is here and I am need here. But I will be home soon. I can promise you that. Home is where the heart is and my heart is with you and my family in District 12. I miss our spot so much. I have dreams about it actually. They feel so real sometimes. Have you ever had that happened to you? I feel the same way. I am always going around feeling like I am missing something that is not here. I know I could teach them a few things that would scare them and then we could see who is serious about it all. What do you think about that?

I am glad that Prim is following her dreams. I always knew that she would go far right when I meet her. I could see it in her eyes when she stopped you from killing that stupid cat of hers. There was so much love and caring that I don't think anyone could refuse to say no. At least I don't have to scare any guys that don't treat her right. Prim deserves the best and those boys better be treating her like a sister more or less. I would hope you let me know because then we can tag team them and scare the living pee out of them.

You are so head strong but of course you will deny it. Now you keep an open mind but back when you were younger you were so stubborn and you could see it when I watched The Hunger Games and you had this look of not backing down. He only made it out of there alive was because of you. You are the one who saved him and kept him alive. Everyone knows that. You better because then he will be in a heap full of trouble.

There are a lot of things that make you special. You have a heart anyone will be honored to have and don't forget that you are brave. You are caring and trustworthy. Anyone would be great to have you as a friend and even more. You are soulful and so much more. Do I have to go on? Because I do have a list for you, only if you want me to read it to you. Can't wait to hear from you soon.

Always by your side,

Gale


	37. Chapter 37

Gale,

I love that you have so much hope for me. I still haven't decided what I am going to do. But I am getting more persuaded to do it. It would be great to see some of the others. I just got to get Effie to see my idea. It doesn't matter if I am the Mockingjay or not. But being the Mockingjay does have its perks to it. Hearing that from you makes me so much better. I everyone else tells me I'm a hero and that I did not cause trouble but it does feel like that sometimes. But then I remember everything I been through and what Snow and Coin has done to everyone. We deserve happiness and a future. You are one of my biggest support team Gale. I don't think that. You just never left my side when I needed you. I would never say that I had you wrapped around my finger when we were in District 12. Only try to remember the good ones. I mostly keep the bad one's locked up in the back of my mind. Or sometimes I see them in my nightmares.

I think they can survive. Maybe the Mockingjay has to be persuasive about it. Like you said, 'I get whatever I want.' I could make you coming home possible. If you need any help about it. I will count down the days for that to happen. I miss those moments. You know what I think about it. You should come home more often. Everyone misses you here. If it is up to me, you would be already visiting us by now. I will keep you to your promise now. I have proof by this letter that you admitted that you will come home soon. I agree with you on that. My heart is with you and my family as well. It doesn't matter what district you are in. I consider everyone who fought with me for a better future part of my family. Do you agree with me on that? How do you feel about everyone else? Of course I have dreams about us at our spot like old times. I wake up thinking it was real, but it wasn't and I am here without you. It would be a treat for them to have you teach them a few things that we had to learn ourselves.

You are so sweet and caring. I know that you thought some of those things about me. But I did not know that you thought I was soulful and brave. I only did what I did because I had to survive. It was more fight or flight reaction instead of being brave. I know in your next letter you are going to argue with me on this but I am just speaking my mind Gale. Thinking of you always. Hope to hear from you soon.

Your truest support,

Katnip


	38. Chapter 38

Katnip,

I know that it has been a little while. Everything has been busy here. I have received all our letter. Please do not think I am ignoring you. You mean so much to me. I know that you will do what is right. I am keeping my promise on coming to visit you.

I know that you will figure it out. I would love to join you if you get them to agree to having everyone come on the tour. How is everyone? I know that in your recant letter you were complaining about Peeta. What is going on there? I hope he is not causing too much trouble for you. Do I have to come down to hunt him down for you? I know that you can take care of yourself but I will always be here for you. I am your biggest supporter.

I think about everyone from the war every day. There is not a minute that goes by where I don't miss the one's we loss. I keep in touch with a few that have fought with us and survived. I know they are doing good and all that stuff. I agree that we all should be part of the tribute tour. I think about you every day.

I will not argue with you about your stubbornness. But everything I say is true about you. You are so much more then what you think of yourself. I promise I will write quicker next time. You will hear from me soon. I love you Katnip.

Your other half,

Gale


	39. Chapter 39

Gale,

It's fine. That is what I thought. You were just busy. It's not like here. Here is a little bit lay back. You mean some much to me too. You better keep it. Or I am coming down there and kidnapping you. Hehehe.

If they want all the victors, then they are letting you guys come. That is the only way I am going to join. Everyone is doing good. Peeta is still surprise alive. Hehehe. When don't I complain about him. He still thinks he has a chance with me. I told him multiple times we are only going to be friends. Not yet. But trust me. I will let you know. I know that. I am here for you too.

I know what you mean. So, days it's hard. But I remind myself about what they fought for. Also, the good that came out of it. Same here. It is one thing that helps me sometimes. That is want I am trying to get done. You are always on my mind.

You think so much of me. I am just a human like everyone else. I know my weakness and strongest. I know you will write back quicker this time. Write soon as I can. I love you Gale.

Your other heart,

Katniss (Katnip)


End file.
